True Love Waits
by maybeilikeu
Summary: Teacher/Student Rolivia. "I just knew I felt a huge wave of jealousy course through my body, and that's when I knew I was really screwed" Olivia is intrigued by her substitute teacher, but is left feeling rejected when she finds out the new teacher is more interested in her best friend. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - I'll Be Good

**So, there will be a few notes.**

 **First, I know I have to finish Her Type. Not like it's the best story ever but I don't like leaving my stuff unfinished.**

 **Second, I'm writing this because I simply never found a teacher/student Rolivia story that was actually finished, so I decided I'd write one myself. I've written over six chapters of this already, so you can be sure there will be (or I'll try so) at least a chapter a week.**

 **I've spoken English for over 10 years now, but you never know, so forgive me for any grammar/spelling errors.**

 **And third, in all of the stories that have this style, Olivia is the teacher and Amanda is the student. This will be the other way around.**

* * *

 _Chapter One – I'll Be Good_

* * *

(Olivia's POV)

God, I hate this. I'd rather have someone with a knife against my neck instead of having to walk this road ever again. I sigh as I turn around the corner and the big building appears before my eyes. The angry teenagers and euphoric kids enter it as if they were small ants. Another sigh and I enter it as well. Once I find a few friends, we go to our classroom and wait for the bell to ring in there.

"I heard there's a new Sociology teacher. Ms. Palm got sick, like real sick. Some kind of nasty flu that shut her entire immune system down. My mom told me she won't be coming back for at least six months" Casey, my best friend in the whole wide world, said.

Casey's mother knows every person that lives in New York. Every time I go out in the streets with Casey she's recognized at least three or four times by people that claim to know her mother, although she never even heard those people's names.

"Well, I hope the new teacher's nice. I could never stand Mrs. Palm" said Fin, my other best friend.

That's when a blonde woman enters the room. When she sees us, she seems startled.

"Hi, I didn't expect to find anyone here. I'm Amanda Rollins, your substitute Sociology teacher" a smile wants to form in my face at the lovely accent of the woman.

"It's okay, Mrs. Rollins-

"Miss Rollins, please. Or just Amanda" she interrupts Casey.

 _She's not married. Nice._ I blink a few times at what I just thought. Why should I care if she's married or not?

"Amanda. Sorry"

"It's alright. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm getting out now"

"You can stay, you know" I stop her. Fin glances at me, but I pretend I didn't see it.

"No, it's okay, I should go there and socialize with my new colleagues anyway" she smiles timidly, and gets out without letting any other of us speak.

"Well, she's nice" I finally say.

"She is, but it's not happening, Liv" Fin and Casey share a look and laugh together and I pretend to be offended.

"What?"

"Oh, please, you almost left her uncomfortable" Casey said, probably thinking it was funny.

"I did _not_! God, I hate you guys. This bell never took so long to ring" I bitterly say as I get up.

"Anxious to have this first class?" it was Fin's turn to mock me, unnecessarily.

"Shut up"

So it rang. I took my sit again and waited for all my classmates to enter the room. And then the blonde entered the room as well.

"Good morning" she said as she walked her way to her table to leave some books on it.

"Where's Mrs. Palm?" a boy I had never talked to asked out loud.

"Well, I'm not sure you know about this, but your Sociology teacher got really sick yesterday, so I was called to come and be her substitute for the time she needs to recover. I promise _I'll be good_ to all of you" her hips are nice. She sways them when she's walking, you can't not notice that they're nice. Or can you?

"And how long would that be?" the same boy asked again.

"They think it'll take a while, maybe six months" and her smile, it's kind of magical. I mean, you meet a lot of people with magical smiles in your life, but hers…

"Can you tell us what she has?" now it was a weird girl that always loved Mrs. Palm's classes.

"I'm sorry, I was just call yesterday, they haven't told me much" I wonder if she's intelligent. I mean, she probably is, giving that she's here to teach a whole bunch of horny, angry students. But I wonder if she's _really_ intelligent.

"So, my name is Amanda Rollins, and you can simply call me Amanda, I don't wanna get formal with any of you"

"You're a Southerner, aren't you?" Casey asked, and I could be wrong, but I think I saw Amanda's pupils dilate, just a little, when she looked at Casey. I sit on the front row, so I'd know.

"I am, actually. Is the accent too obvious?"

"It kind of is, you know"

They were _flirting_. Or weren't they? I just knew I felt a huge wave of jealousy course through my body, and that's when I knew I was really screwed.

* * *

 **Please, review me and tell me if this story should get going.**

 **There will probably be many SVU characters, and none of them is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2 - She's Electric

**Sorry for not updating for this while. My school year here is different than it is in the US. Just two more months and my summer vacation starts. We'll probably have regular updates then. :)**

 **Hope you like this. Feedback is never a bad thing.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two - She's Electric_

* * *

I get home and it is just the same as it was when I left. My mom and dad are fighting, my brother is in the depths of his room with his videogame, and I go back to my natural habitat. My bedroom. And my records.

I pick up my phone and open Facebook. I type 'Amanda Rollins' on the search bar and find her profile. Her picture is a cute selfie and I can't help but open the pic and print the screen. Can't find much by what she shares publicly. I'd have to send her a friend request. And that is something I am not doing. I _am_ that desperate, but not that silly.

Her relationship status is 'single'. It should be "interested as hell in my redheaded student I just met today".

A friend (?) of her posted a photo of them in a club. Hm. I click the name of the club and open its page. If I was drinking something, that would be the time when everything would be spit out.

"A gay club?!" I ask myself, not able to control it very well "Well, I'm onto you, Miss Rollins"

Going back to her page, I see the photo her friend posted of them in the club. The caption is "Simply. Unforgettable." and a few ugly emojis. In the picture, Miss Rollins is holding a glass, smiling to the camera while hugging the infamous friend. Not really having control over my own fingers, I click the friend's name and stalk her thoroughly.

What I found out: her friend's single, has an ex girlfriend, who I found out, after stalking her as well, already dated Miss Rollins as well. Some love triangle.

So, Amanda was tagged in a photo from Anna, who dated Sofia, who dated Amanda as well.

Was Amanda seeing Anna? She would have all my respect if she was. That's just what lesbians do.

I ponder sending my findings to Casey. But I didn't know if she was interested in the teacher, and I knew I was. Well, whatever. Considering how fast I discovered all this, if Casey was interested she already knows it.

 _Casey? You won't believe what I found_

Olivia Benson, 9:21 PM

 _What?_

Casey Novak, 9:21 PM

 _Miss Rollins' profile. You have to see this_

Olivia Benson, 9:22 PM

 _Ha! All the she's-dating-her-friend's-ex confusion? Already know it. She added me and we've been talking for some time. She told me everything. In detail, may I add_

Casey Novak, 9:23 PM

 _But relax, Liv. I'm not interested, really. And she doesn't seem to be too. I guess she just realized we both play for the same team and thought we could be friends. You have a chance_

Casey Novak, 9:25 PM

 _Don't be silly, I don't need any chances_

Olivia Benson, 9:25 PM

I typed the last message with a smile. I hope Casey's right.

When I remember we have two classes with Miss Rollins the next day, I'm decided I will show her that not only do we play for the same team, I right now play for _her_ team.

* * *

After a really tedious Math class, the bell rings. Sociology class.

"'Morning, guys" Miss Rollins enters the classroom and closes the door.

I consider asking her to go to the bathroom and spend half the class there. But then I remember my mission. Instead, I grab my notebook to go to her table and pretend to ask her something. She actually answers my questions and I get really impressed. She's so intelligent. _She's electric_. Before I know it, my mouth is letting out the words.

"God, so intelligent"

She gives me a confused look and I blush heavily. She keeps her look and I want to disappear.

"What? Did you think I was not?"

"No, it's not that, of course I knew you were. You wouldn't be teaching if you weren't, would you?" I try really hard to fix my mistake "I meant, I didn't expect you to be _this_ intelligent, you know, you are the whole package!" I notice the big mistake in what I said after it is said. I don't try to fix, any tries would lead her to think I was not interested, and that was not the goal right now, so I just say "I should sit down"

"You should" her answer is so low I barely hear it.

She gets up and starts her class.

"Okay, guys, today we're starting to see…" I stop paying attention, thinking about ways to apologize for what I said.

I can almost hear her talking to Anna, although I don't know her. "You won't believe what my student told me today…"

When both classes end, what takes ages to happen, I stop her when she's just about to leave the classroom.

"Can I talk to you? After class, maybe?"

"Sure. I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Okay then! See you after class"

I know it was rude, but I couldn't hear any more words from her. I need to concentrate on the things that need concentration.

* * *

 **Please review! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
